Well, This is Awkward
by XzXxLIZXzXx
Summary: Doccubus AU. All human. Bo stumbles home late one night drunk and happens to climb into the wrong window. She wakes up to the sight of one startled Lauren Lewis, her new neighbor who just walked into her apartment to find a half-naked woman on her couch. Will this awkward first meeting lead to something more? Written from first POV, and I plan to switch between Lauren and Bo.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction, and plan to write more but only if people don't think I suck as much as I do in the writing department. This story shouldn't have too much angst in it, but it can't just be all fluff either.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Characters: Bo D., Lauren L., Kenzi M.

Chapters: 1/?

Rating: M because seriously guys, its Doccubus.

All characters are from the show 'Lost Girl' which belongs to showcase, and I am just writing things for pure entertainment.

Chapter One:

I stumble around the hallway, looking for the damn key-hole. It's 3:30 in the morning and I just want to go to sleep, but Kenzi locked the door and my key isn't  
working. "FUCK! KENZI LET ME IN!" I yell as I frantically bang on the door, to no avail. I sigh and head around back, hoping she didn't lock the window behind  
the apartment complex. We lived on the first floor, so I could just reach the windowsill. I jiggle the frame, and the window moves. '_Thank god' _I think to myself as I open the window fully and climb in.

"Kenzi, I'm back!" I yell, waiting for a response. I don't hear one, but I'm too drunk to look around for her and I figureshe's just out and will be back tomorrow. It's really dark in our apartment, so I stumble around until I find the couch. I take of my pants, and then my shirt. The last thing I remember before I pass out is thinking, '_where did we get this nice afghan?'_

_x_

I stir at the sound of the door unlocking. Someone walks in and starts to make noise. "Kenzi I'm trying to sleep here!" I yell. The noise stops abruptly and I hear a gasp. An unfamiliar gasp. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I hear an unfamiliar voice yell at me. I jump up, startled, to find the most beautiful blonde I have ever seen standing in the kitchen in dark purple scrubs holding a bag of something, smells like bagels.

"Um, who are you and why are you in my apartment and where is my roommate Kenzi?" I ask. I'm a bit too calm, considering I'm half naked. She looks kind of terrified by my presence, and I hope she isn't, because she is so hot and I don't want to scare her off. She just stares at me, open mouthed and confused. She finally speaks, and is a bit calmer. "I'm pretty sure this isn't your apartment and how did you manage to get in here in the first place? And why are you half naked on my couch?"

she looks less scared, and she takes a moment to look at me head to toe. I hope she likes what she sees. "Miss, I'm pretty sure this IS my apartment, I've lived here for two years, with my roommate Kenzi, who apparently changed the locks last night, considering my key didn't work. So I had to climb in through the window. Now how did you get in here?"

she looks at me with…amusement? "Miss, if this is your apartment, then why is all of your stuff in boxes?" I suddenly register the appearance of the apartment. I look around, at all of the new furniture and the boxes stacked around the room. Oh my god this really isn't my apartment! Shit, shit, shit, "SHIT! I am so sorry, I was super drunk last night, and my roommate wouldn't open the door, and we have been the only people on the first floor for a year now, so I just assumed this was my apartment. I am so sorry; you must think I'm crazy!"

She looks at me and laughs, "I'm just glad you're not a serial rapist or something lurking in my apartment! When I heard you speak, I almost dropped my breakfast and ran out the door!" oh great. This beautiful woman must think I'm so weird. I'm practically watching my chances with her fly out the window. Speaking of which "I should probably leave now, huh?"

she laughs and says, "I actually have extra bagels here if you, uh, want to join me for breakfast. You should probably put your clothes on though!" she laughs, albeit a bit nervously. Is she seriously asking me to join her for breakfast? Maybe I might have a chance with her after all, at least a shot at friendship. "Uh, sure, I could use the carbs right about now! I have a killer headache that's just starting to set in. no more drinking for me."

I grab my clothes and start to put them on, when I realize she hasn't moved or said anything in like two minutes. I look over at her to find her staring at me, she blushes when she realizes she's been caught. "Like what you see?" I ask, teasingly. "Oh! I'm sorry it's just… my god your beautiful! Oh wow that was so inappropriate wasn't it? I'm sorry!" I laugh as she rambles on.

"It's ok; I tend to have that effect on people... What was your name again?" I ask mid-sentence, not recalling her name. "Oh I don't think I mentioned it but my name is Lauren. Lauren Lewis. And yours is?" I finish getting dressed and shake her outstretched hand "Bo. Bo Dennis." "Nice to meet you Bo. Is that short for something? I don't mean to be rude it's just I've never heard of anyone with the name Bo before. Oh and I have something for pain if you'd like. Hangovers can be terrible sometimes."

She laughs nervously. I let go of her hand, when I notice I'm still holding it for longer than is appropriate when greeting someone. "Oh that would be great! And no it isn't rude at all to ask. My full name is Ysabeau, but it reminds me of my grandmother so I go by Bo instead." She looks a little disappointed that I let her hand go, and motions for me to sit down at the table.

She turns and starts digging around, I presume, for pain meds. "Oh, did something happen to her? I'm sorry, that's a personal question and you don't have to answer if you don't want to." She turns around then, handing me my bagel and some ibuprofen. I smile as I take them, and our hands meet over the table. It feels like a spark runs through my whole arm and I jerk back abruptly. She blushes as she looks down at her bagel. I think back to her question, surprised at how comfortable I feel about answering her.

I don't usually open up to strangers, especially about stuff like this, but with Lauren, it feels like I've known her for years, and I don't hesitate to answer. "Yeah, it is a personal question, but something about you makes me feel ok to tell you. When I was eight years old, my grandmother passed away. She was more of a mother to me than my own, and I stayed with her most nights. She had a heart attack in the middle of the night, and I found her in the morning." I look down, because I don't want to see the pity that will no doubt be in her eyes.

"Oh Bo, I'm so sorry that happened to you." The tone in her voice surprised me. I heard compassion and sadness, but no pity. I looked up and our eyes met. I could tell she wanted to ask about my mother, but she held off, which I appreciated. I held her gaze with my own for a minute or two, but eventually looked down at my bagel and started to eat. We sat in silence eating our bagels, until she spoke. "So Bo, what do you do for a living?"

she looked up to catch my glance, and I was suddenly lost in her hazel eyes. How had I not noticed her beautiful eyes before? They're so expressive, and I feel like I'm looking into her, and I never want to look away. It took me a few minutes to realize she asked me a question. "Um, sorry, what did you say?" she looked amused and also slightly startled at what had happened. "I asked, 'what do you do for a living?'"

I blushed and looked down, so I could focus on my answer. "Well, it's a bit complicated. You see, I'm not technically employed if you look at it from an 'I applied and was interviewed and am on a payroll' type of view. My friend, and roommate, Kenzi and I run an unofficial P.I. type deal. She looks for people who need our help, we try our best to help them, and at the end, they pay us whatever they can afford. Since I was little, I've always wanted to help people, and now I do exactly that whenever someone needs it."

She looked a bit shocked at my answer, and at first, I wanted to kick myself for being so compassionate about something that's not even a real job. I look up to meet her gaze, and she looks fascinated by my answer. "Bo, that is so amazing that you do what you've wanted to do since you were little, every day. Not many people find their dream job, and to be so brave and outgoing and selfless that, not only do you work for people who need you, but you do it to help them rather than for money. That is just… wow. You make being a doctor sound as corrupt as being a politician!"

I look at her, shocked. She actually gets it. She gets why I do what I do. "You know, Lauren, you're the first person I've explained my job to that actually gets why I do it. And I'm sure you being a doctor is way better than being a politician!" I laugh. She blushes and says "you know, I actually became a doctor for the same reason you became a P.I. I've always wanted to help people, and I've always been fascinated by medicine and science in general, so I decide to combine the two and become a doctor. I've never met someone who is as passionate about helping people as I am."

she blushes and breaks eye contact with me. We continued to talk about trivial stuff, and I find myself amazed at how easy this was. We had been done eating for a while now, just sitting beside one another talking. I felt like I'd known this woman for years, not minutes. I want to know everything there is to know about Dr. Lauren Lewis, and I want to tell her all about myself. She is the first person besides Kenzi who makes me want that. I get lost in my speculation, and realize the talking has stopped and she is just sitting there staring at me.

I meet her gaze, and I see something in her look that has my stomach doing flips. She looks down at my lips, and then back up to my eyes. She starts to lean in, and in that moment I have two options: kiss her, and possibly mess things up between us forever, or not kiss her, and possibly mess things up between us forever. I decide to go with the former, because it's better to have tried and failed than to have never tired at all. I start to lean in, when I hear a loud bang next door, followed by loud swearing in Russian. I recognize the voice easily, since I've heard it for years now.

Lauren jumps at the noise and pulls away, looking down and blushing. I look at her, and I don't know whether or not to be sad, or relieved that we didn't kiss. She looks up and says "I, uh, well… I –" I cut her off "Lauren its ok. I'm gIad I got to meet you, but my roommate is going to destroy the apartment if I don't get over there. I hope we can hang out sometime soon, and I look forward to getting to know you."

I smile at her as I get up off the stool. She gets up as well and walks me to the door, all while beet red and eyes locked on her feet. Just as I'm about to walk out the door she looks up and locks eyes with me. We stay like that for who knows how long until she speaks up "I'm very glad you snuck into my apartment last night and we got the chance to meet. I hope to see you again soon, Bo." She smiles and I walk out. Closing the door behind me, I prepare myself for the wrath that will be Kenzi. As I open my door, I can't seem to wipe the smile still plastered to my face.

**A/N: **alright guys, that's it for now. I have a few ideas about where to head with this, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me know what you thought, so I can see if anyone even likes it. It was just an idea I had running around in my head, and had to get it down on paper. So let me know if you'd like to read more, and if not ill just leave it as a one shot. ~Liz~


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings: **Bo/Lauren

**Characters:** Bo D., Lauren L., Kenzi M.

**Rating:** M because seriously guys, its Doccubus.

All characters are from the show 'Lost Girl' which belongs to showcase, and I am just writing things for pure entertainment.

**A/N:** ok, I got a lot of good reviews, which made me so happy, and I have fixed the issue that some of you pointed out about the paragraph spacing. Chapter two will be Lauren's POV of chapter one. I uploaded chapter three as well, which is from Bo's POV moving forward with the story. I like writing from Bo's POV more than Lauren's, so I think I will mainly stick to that, but I do plan on switching it up now and then.

Chapter two:

**Lauren's POV:**

I stand in the hallway, trying to get my damn keys out of my pocket. I just worked a twelve hour shift at the hospital, and I'm pretty tired. I just want to eat my bagel, and go to bed. I just moved here a week ago, and I'm working the graveyard shift already. At least I was able to get a job so quickly. Just one of the perks of being a doctor, I guess.

I open the door and walk in, heading for the kitchen. I haven't unpacked any of my stuff yet, but I did manage to go out and buy some nice furniture and an afghan for the couch. "Kenzi I'm trying to sleep here!" I freeze. Oh my god someone is in my apartment. I gasp as I turn around towards the couch. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I yell, hoping my voice doesn't sound shaky. A person jumps off of my couch, and looks at me. It's a woman, a brunette. She is half naked, and looks quite startled.

"Um, who are you and why are you in my apartment and where is my roommate Kenzi?" she asks, and her question catches me off guard. I'm quite confused as to why she seems to be under the impression that this is her apartment. "I'm pretty sure this isn't your apartment and how did you manage to get in here in the first place? And why are you half naked on my couch?" I ask.

I'm not as scared now, mainly because the woman in front of me is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. I take a moment to look at her. I look at her toned stomach, her large chest, her muscular legs, her beautiful brown eyes. "Miss, I'm pretty sure this IS my apartment, I've lived here for two years, with my roommate Kenzi, who apparently changed the locks last night, considering my key didn't work. So I had to climb in through the window. Now how did you get in here?"

I look at her, trying not to laugh. If she had taken the time to look at her surroundings, she would have noticed all of my things. "Miss, if this is your apartment, then why is all of your stuff in boxes?" she looks around, and then looks again. She looks mildly horrified and when she glances back at me, I can tell she's embarrassed. "SHIT! I am so sorry, I was super drunk last night, and my roommate wouldn't open the door, and we have been the only people on the first floor for a year now, so I just assumed this was my apartment. I am so sorry; you must think I'm crazy!"

I find her rambling hilarious and adorable. I let out a laugh. "I'm just glad you're not a serial rapist or something lurking in my apartment! When I heard you speak, I almost dropped my breakfast and ran out the door!" I watch her face fall, and she starts looking around for her clothes. "I should probably leave now, huh?" I look at her, and I realize I don't want this woman to leave me. I make up a reason to ask her to stay longer.

"I actually have extra bagels here if you, uh, want to join me for breakfast. You should probably put your clothes on though!" oh god. Wow could I sound any stranger? I try to laugh to cover up my nerves, but I don't think she's buying it. I see her brighten up at my request though. "Uh, sure, I could use the carbs right about now! I have a killer headache that's just starting to set in. no more drinking for me."

She starts to move around and grab he clothes, and I find myself watching her. She is just so beautiful. I find myself imagining what I would do to her if I had her in my bed… oh my. I need to pull it together. I meet her eyes and realize I've been caught. A blush spreads across my face and I look down. "Like what you see?" she asks, a teasing tone in her voice. "Oh! I'm sorry it's just… my god your beautiful! Oh wow that was so inappropriate wasn't it? I'm sorry!"

Oh no. why can't I just shut up? She must think I'm such a pervert. She laughs though, so maybe not all hope is lost. "It's ok; I tend to have that effect on people... What was your name again?" Come to think of it I can't recall her's either. Wait. Have we even exchanged names yet? "Oh I don't think I mentioned it but my name is Lauren. Lauren Lewis. And yours is?"

I put out my hand as she finishes getting dressed, she takes my hand and shakes it, but doesn't let go either. "Bo. Bo Dennis." Her hand is so warm and I feel like I have electricity running through my body the longer we keep contact. "Nice to meet you Bo. Is that short for something? I don't mean to be rude it's just I've never heard of anyone with the name Bo before. Oh and I have something for pain if you'd like. Hangovers can be terrible sometimes."

I'm so nervous and I just keep rambling on like an idiot. I laugh again, to try to relax. She lets go of my hand and I instantly miss the contact. I hope I haven't offended her. "Oh that would be great! And no it isn't rude at all to ask. My full name is Ysabeau, but it reminds me of my grandmother so I go by Bo instead." I motion to the table and she sits while I look around for the ibuprofen.

"Oh, did something happen to her? I'm sorry, that's a personal question and you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Oh my god what is wrong with me? I barely know this woman and I'm asking her questions that you ask of a really close friend. I feel like I've known her for years though. I need to keep my filter up, or I'm going to end up offending her. I turn around and hand her some ibuprofen and the bagel. She smiles and our hands brush.

I feel that same rush I felt before. She jerks her hand back. I must not be the only one affected. I sit down and try to hide my blush by looking at my bagel. I wait for an answer. She looks at me, and I see a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Yeah, it is a personal question, but something about you makes me feel ok to tell you. When I was eight years old, my grandmother passed away. She was more of a mother to me than my own, and I stayed with her most nights. She had a heart attack in the middle of the night, and I found her in the morning."

Oh. That's terrible. I know how it feels though, to lose a parent. My mother died when I was nine, and I still tear up when I hear her favorite song on the radio. I notice she's not looking at me anymore, probably because she fears I'll pity her. That is the thing I hated most when I told people about my mom. So instead I try to but as much compassion into my voice as I can, and I don't try to hide the sadness I feel.

"Oh Bo, I'm so sorry that happened to you." She looked up then, and our eyes met. She has gorgeous eyes. I also wanted to inquire about her mother, but I figured I should let that wait until another time, one where we both know each other better. She held my gaze for a moment, but eventually looked down and started eating. I wish she would've looked at me longer. We sit in silence for a while, just eating. I decide to change the subject.

"So Bo, what do you do for a living?" she looks up and we lock eyes. She just sits there, looking at me. The way she's looking at me gives me this rush, and I don't want it to stop. She breaks the connection. "Um, sorry, what did you say?" huh. It seems I wasn't the only one affected by that little stare-off. "I asked, 'what do you do for a living?'"

She blushed and looked down as she spoke. "Well, it's a bit complicated. You see, I'm not technically employed if you look at it from an 'I applied and was interviewed and am on a payroll' type of view. My friend, and roommate, Kenzi and I run an unofficial P.I. type deal. She looks for people who need our help, we try our best to help them, and at the end, they pay us whatever they can afford. Since I was little, I've always wanted to help people, and now I do exactly that whenever someone needs it."

I look at her, shocked. Whatever I was expecting, it wasn't that. Ever since my mom died, I've always wanted to help people, save people the pain of losing a loved one. That's why I became a doctor in the first place. But to go out and help people on the streets, just for the sake of helping them, is just… wow.

She looks worried, and I realize that I haven't said anything or acknowledged her statement. "Bo, that is so amazing that you do what you've wanted to do since you were little, every day. Not many people find their dream job, and to be so brave and outgoing and selfless that, not only do you work for people who need you, but you do it to help them rather than for money. That is just… wow. You make being a doctor sound as corrupt as being a politician!"

My words seemed to have eased her worry. But she seems a bit shocked by my response. . "You know, Lauren, you're the first person I've explained my job to that actually gets why I do it. And I'm sure you being a doctor is way better than being a politician!" I blush, not because of her words, but because of the excitement in her eyes and what it makes me want to do to her.

I quickly speak to try to hide my embarrassment. "You know, I actually became a doctor for the same reason you became a P.I. I've always wanted to help people, and I've always been fascinated by medicine and science in general, so I decide to combine the two and become a doctor. I've never met someone who is as passionate about helping people as I am."

As I speak, I can't stop noticing all of the things that make her so beautiful. Her hair, her eyes, her… everything. I blush even more and break eye contact, trying to squash this growing attraction. We sit and talk some more about trivial things, I ask her about her likes and dislikes, and vice versa. I feel like I've known her my whole life, and I don't want to her to leave.

As we continue to talk I find myself wanting to kiss her. I feel the need to just lean over and close the distance between us, and kiss her senseless. I can't focus on much else, and I think I stopped talking because she suddenly looks up and meets my gaze. Her eyes are so expressive, and I'm sure she can see the lust in my eyes, because she gets this look, like she's thinking about doing what I've wanted to do for hours.

I look at her lips, and then back up to her eyes, and I decide to go for it. I start to lean in, and she doesn't lean away. She looks like she's deciding whether or not to let this, whatever this is, continue. Just as she starts to lean in, there's a loud bang, and someone starts yelling in another language, I think it's Russian. I jump back, disappointed and slightly relieved that we didn't kiss. I blush heavily, and look down so she can't see the disappointment.

I quickly try to come up with an explanation for what just almost happened. "I, uh, well… I –" she cuts me off before I can't finish. "Lauren its ok. I'm gIad I got to meet you, but my roommate is going to destroy the apartment if I don't get over there. I hope we can hang out sometime soon, and I look forward to getting to know you."

She says it innocently, but all I can imagine is getting to know her in the bedroom. Good lord, I don't know what's wrong with me. I've never thought these types of things about anyone before, and certainly not someone I just met. She smiles and we both get up, and I escort her to the door, all while blushing profusely. I don't dare look at her, because I don't trust my eyes not to display the pure desire I feel for her. She opens the door and starts to walk out.

I don't want her to leave, so I try to prolong her departure by speaking some more. I look up, and our eyes lock again. "I'm very glad you snuck into my apartment last night and we got the chance to meet. I hope to see you again soon, Bo." I smile at her and she walks out.

I sit down on my couch and try to calm the throbbing in between my legs. I've never felt this, this instant connection with someone before, and certainly not a stranger. I realize that I haven't slept for over eighteen hours, and that I'm exhausted. As I start to drift to sleep, I realize that the smile I gave Bo as she left has never left my face.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry that I didn't update for a long time, but my family is visiting and I also went on vacation. I am more that flattered by all of the positive feedback you guys have given me, and I plan to continue this story. Please continue to give reviews and even ideas as to what you'd like to see happen next. I uploaded two chapters because I felt like just rewriting the first chapter was kind of anti-climactic for an update, and I wanted the story to progress a little.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairings: **Bo/Lauren

**Characters:** Bo D., Lauren L., Kenzi M.

**Rating:** M because seriously guys, its Doccubus.

All characters are from the show 'Lost Girl' which belongs to showcase, and I am just writing things for pure entertainment.

**A/N:** as I said in the last chapter, I have uploaded this chapter as well so you guys get some progress story-wise. This is from Bo's POV, and doesn't feature Lauren much at all (sorry). Let me know what you think! (X marks a time jump)

Chapter three:

**Bo's POV:**

The first thing I see when I walk in is a very hung-over Kenzi, stumbling around the kitchen attempting to make coffee. She stops as soon as she sees me. "Thank GOD your home, Bobalicious, because mama needs some caffeine and this stupid freaking coffee pot won't cooperate."

I'm still grinning like a mad man, and my mind is filled with thoughts of Lauren. When can I see her next, should I ask her out, and other, not so appropriate things as well. Kenzi notices my grin and pauses. "What's got my Bobo so happy? Did you finally get laid?" I stop by the couch and throw a pillow at her, which she manages to dodge.

"Hey! I was just kidding! But seriously Bo, I haven't seen you smile like that since-" I cut her off, afraid she was going to mention _him_. "I met someone." She freezes for a moment before a huge grin spreads across her face and she runs over to me, hangover be damned. "Ooooh so you DID get laid! Come on, sista, share all the dirty details with mama Kenzi." I laugh and pull her over to the couch.

"No, I didn't get laid, but something… well interesting happened last night and this morning. You see, I got home last night drunk and couldn't open the door, so I climbed in through the window, but it wasn't OUR window. It was our new neighbor's window.

I stripped down and passed out on her couch. Next thing I know, she comes walking in the door, drop dead gorgeous and well, really confused. And slightly terrified I think. So at the time I thought I was in our apartment, and we argued over whose apartment it was, until I realized that all of her stuff was in boxes and she had different furniture.

So we sorted that out, and she invited me to join her for breakfast. We sat around and talked for hours, and I feel like I've known her for years, Kenz. I just met her and I'm already picturing our life together. She almost kissed me before you started making noise over here and I left. There's this… connection between us."

Kenzi just looked at me, with a look of utter surprise on her face. "Um, hello, earth to Kenzi. Are you having a stroke or something? Say something!" she looks at me, and I can tell she's working out what she wants to say in her head. "Um, Bobo, not to burst your bubble, but don't you think it's just a _teensy _bit weird to be head over heels for someone you just met? I mean for all I mean for all you know, she could be an axe murderer!"

The smile slowly leaves my face. "I never said I was head-" she cuts me off "oh please! You got lovesick puppy written all over your face, especially when you talk about your new potential lady lurve. I know the signs, sista." She does have a point. All I can think about is Lauren. Also, Kenzi has another very valid point. Despite what I learned this morning, I really don't know Lauren at all. So how can I be falling in love with her already?

"Kenz, I don't know how to explain it. I know I shouldn't be falling for a stranger, but… you should have seen it. It's like, when I look at her, look into her eyes, the rest of the world just falls away and I feel like I'm looking into her soul. And she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Her hazel, kind eyes, her muscular body, her luscious blonde hair, everything about her is beautiful. And she is so smart too.

And she gets me. I don't know how or why she does but she gets me. And I get her. It's like we're two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly." I look up to see Kenzi's reaction. She isn't looking at me, but at the wall across the room, the one that has Lauren's apartment on the other side. "So, let me get this straight, that person, right over there, who you have never met before and know nothing about, that person is like, your soulmate?

Because I've never heard you talk about anyone, not even Dyson, the way you just spoke about that woman. And I've never seen you so happy or so in love before. You're like, a whole new person." She looks back at me, and smiles so wide that it brings my smile back. "I'm not going to pretend I understand it, and I'm not sure I trust it either, but Bo, if you're happy, then I'm happy for you.

But I have to meet her before I jump on the lady love train one hundred percent." She gets up off the couch, and turns to me. "Now come here and fix the coffee pot before it ends up like the last one." I laugh as I stand, remembering what she did to the last pot. "Don't even think about it, Kenz, or I'll throw the baseball bat out." She looks at me, feigning horror. "Oh, how will I ever survive without it?" we both continue to laugh as I make the coffee and she pours herself some cereal.

X

I frantically pull up to the hospital, praying to whoever's listening that she'll make it. I screech to a halt and jump out of the car. I rush in, screaming for help. I run back out, and lift Kenzi up and run her inside. Two nurses are running towards me with a gurney, and I lay her down. "What happened to her?!" one of the nurses ask. "W-we were working a case, and some guy we were investigating pulled a gun. Is she going to make it?"

I stutter, tears streaking down my face. Before one of the nurses could answer, I hear a familiar voice. "Bo? Bo is that you?" I turn around and I'm standing face to face with Lauren. "Lauren?" all I can manage to get out is her name before another sob rocks through me. I point at my friend, my sister, and she finally notices her. She jumps right into action "someone order a CT now! I need to see what kind of internal damage has been done! Someone hook her up to monitors and get me some lap pads or something! We need to try to control the loss of blood!"

she's running alongside the bed with the nurses, taking Kenzi's pulse while a nurse rips her shirt off. I follow behind while they get her to a room, and manage to get the bleeding under control. She's stable, I think, because the machine is beeping steadily. I hear Lauren talking to one of the nurses, ordering some type of medical something for Kenzi. All I can do is stare at my best friend, with tears rushing down my face. It's all my fault. I'm the one who took her in off the streets;

I'm the one who got her involved with my life, my job. I'm the one who put her in danger. I sink to the floor and let out another sob. Someone slides to the floor beside me. I don't know how, but without looking I can tell its Lauren. She wraps her arm around my shoulder and pulls my head to her chest. "shhh, Bo. I'm here. Everything's going to be okay. I'm really sorry to have to say this but you can't wait back here. But ill escort you to the waiting room myself, and I'll sit with you until I'm paged or you don't need me anymore, okay?"

I look up at her and our eyes lock. "o-okay." we stand and she walks me to the waiting room, and pulls me down onto the couch with her. She just sits there and holds me for a while. I can't believe I ever found someone like this. She doesn't even know me and yet she cares about me enough to comfort me and take care of me. I hear her pager go off, and shift off of her so she can leave. Before she walks away though, she leans down and places a kiss to my forehead.

"I'll be right back, okay?" I nod and she starts to walk off. "Hey Lauren?" I call out. She turns and looks at me with those beautiful hazel eyes, full of worry. "I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for… for being you." She smiles and walks off, and I manage to drift off on the couch.

**A/N: **well, I'm sure none of you were expecting that! Don't worry, nothing too terrible is going to happen, and I'm sure you guys will like the way the story goes! I hope you guys liked this one, and I hope I got the interaction between Bo and Kenzi right. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but with vacation and family here, it's been hard to find time to write. But I'll try to update more frequently now that I have more free time.


End file.
